


Eat the rude brother

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potrebbe farseli entrambi amici. Sicuramente, però, deve prima liberarsi del terzo incomodo. Sherlock Holmes è palesemente carne buona per le sue braci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat the rude brother

Prendersi tempo per pensare. È questo quello che fa Hannibal quando, stranito, abbandona il Diogenes Club e cerca di analizzare con freddezza quello che ha appena passato; Mycroft Holmes è sicuramente un personaggio sicuro di sé, stabile, forse anche troppo. Non ha idea di come inquadrarlo.   
L’altro ometto che era con lui, invece, pareva assolutamente delizioso. Tranquillo, pacato, forse con qualche disordine post-traumatico, ma insomma, a lui piacciono quelli con qualche problema.   
Potrebbe farseli entrambi amici. Sicuramente, però, deve prima liberarsi del terzo incomodo. Sherlock Holmes è palesemente carne buona per le sue braci.  
Troverà sicuramente qualche ricetta per addolcirlo.   
A modo suo, ovviamente.


End file.
